


Conquer Your Fear 【Thor】

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛hi love do you think you could do a thor x reader where for some reason he has to take her up in the air on mjolnir but she is terrified of heights? thank you❜❜- AnonPairings: Thor x ReaderFeaturing: Thor, y/n, a cryptic creatureFandom: MarvelSummary: Thor helps y/n out in a certain situation, only she is terrified of heights.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor (marvel)/you
Series: Marvel Writings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 12





	Conquer Your Fear 【Thor】

Your heart rate spiked, as you ran faster. Breathing laboured. You quickly ran faster only to stop at the edge of the cliff.

Gulping as you balanced yourself. You quickly looked behind you. gulping even more as you saw the creature gaining on you. you looked back in front of you. shallowing hard. The sound of your heart pounding in your ear drowning out all other sounds. You either had to jump into the water or suffer your fate. You could not use the quinjet since the creature destroyed it.

You were too deep in thought to realise something or someone landed behind you.

Thor swung the Mjolnir around. Looking tensely at the creature. Before letting the Mjolnir go. The Mjolnir went soaring straight towards the creature. Slamming into it with such force. Knocking the creature into the ground the creature’s eyes slowly closed its eyes.

The Mjolnir quickly came back into Thor’s open hand. Thor wrapped his hand around the handle. Then turned his attention towards you.

His free hand resting on your shoulder. Making you let out a tiny yelp. You quickly spun around. Pressing something on your watch. A buzzing sound buzzed through the air. Your scared expression turned into a look of relief.

Thor raised his eyebrows, looking at you, then at the creature, then at the broken quinjet.

“Thanks.” You spoke. Smiling at him. Thor’s hand rested on your cheek. Caressing it softly. Making you melt.

“No problem. Let’s get out of here.” Thor spoke. Winding the Mjolnir up. He quickly spun it.

“Or we could like swim.” You suggested. Slightly cringing at the idea of going up into the air.

Thor quirked one of his eyebrows/ before a smirk graced his mouth.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Thor asked.

“No.” You lied. Letting out an offended scoff.

“I’m not afraid of heights.” You scoffed.

“So… you wouldn’t mind if I do this then.” Thor challenged you. pulling you towards him. He mockingly raised the Mjolnir. Which made you panic.

You quickly took a step back from him. The back of your feet near the edge of the cliff.

“No.” You panicked.

“Y/n, you honestly want to swim all the way back?” Thor questioned you.

“It’s better than flying.” You muttered out. heart still beating faster.

Thor arched his eyebrow. Letting out a small chuckle.

“There is probably Sharks and Piranha in the ocean. It’s easier to fly.” He spoke. Your eyes widen in fear.

“Then I will just stay here.” You huffed. Crossing your arms over your chest. moving towards the quinjet. Thor wrapped his hand around your bicep. Spinning you around to face him. His hand let go and cupped your jaw. Staring deeply into your eyes.

“I know you are scared of heights but know I won’t let you go. Just close your eyes.” Thor spoke soothingly.

“But I’m scared.” You whined. Pouting at him. Your heart beating faster. You felt sick just thinking about being up in the air.

“I know, but I won’t let anything happen to you.” Thor cooed. Looking at you sincerely.

“Okay.” You mumbled.

Thor pressed a soft delicate kiss against your forehead. Then a soft kiss against your lips. Making you melt. Thor pulled away from you rather quickly.

Wrapping his strong arm around your body. Pulling you closer to his body. You hid your head in his armour. Holding onto him for dear life. Closing your eyes as Thor swung the Mjolnir. Thor raised the Mjolnir in the air.

“Here we go.” Thor yelled. Though you did not hear him. Both of you took off flying into the air.

You were too caught up in trying not to throw up. You held onto Thor even tighter. Your knuckles turning white. The sound of air whooshing around you brought vile up to your throat. You did your best not to throw up. Thinking of anything else other then you soaring through the sky. Your heart pumping faster.

You did not even hear Thor giving you words of encouragement or telling you that the both of you were on land now.

“Y/n, you can open your eyes now. You are on the ground.” Thor Spoke. As his arm unwrapped itself from around you.

Though you continued to hold on to him. Thor let go of the Mjolnir. Making it fall to the ground with a thump. He quickly cupped the side of your face with both hands.

“Relax, baby, you are okay. You are safe. You are on the ground.” Thor reassured you. kissing your forehead softly. That made you whimper.

“Y/n.” Thor repeated your name over and over. Looking at you with concerned eyes.

Your eyes fluttered opened. Gasping for air. Gulping rapidly. Eyes burning with tears. Thor gave you a sympathetic look.

“You are okay, babe.” Thor reassured you. his thumbs caressing your jawline softly.

You looked up at him with scared eyes. Lips trembling.

“I would never let anything hurt you, y/n, and that’s a promise.” Thor spoke sincerely.

Thor leaned down closer to you. till his lips touched yours softly. Taking your breath away. Making you forget your worries and fears from flying in the air. One of Thor’s hands slipped away from your jaw. Guiding it up towards your hair. Gripping it gently.

You let out a tiny moan. Your hands slipping to his waist. The both of you moaning. Thor deepened the kiss…


End file.
